


Верь

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [30]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Дженсен почти взломал файервол, когда экран мигнул, на мгновение погас и тут же осветился радужной надписью: «Немедленно уходи».
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Верь

Дженсен почти взломал файервол, когда экран мигнул, на мгновение погас и тут же осветился радужной надписью: «Немедленно уходи». От удивления он моргнул и с ожесточением застучал по клавишам. Никакого эффекта, только буквы сменились на «Люди Самаритянина уже выехали. Уходи». Какой еще, к черту, Самаритянин? В своей жизни Дженсен взбесил много разных людей и целые преступные организации, в число которых входило ЦРУ, но никого с таким именем не припоминал. Поэтому продолжил попытки оживить компьютер. Однако это привело только к тому, что сообщение превратилось в «Живо. Ты подставишь своего снайпера». Этого Дженсен стерпеть не мог. Неизвестный хакер был не только достаточно хорош, чтобы взломать систему, которая не поддалась ему, но и откуда-то узнал о Кугаре.

Дженсен скрипнул зубами от досады. Такая проблема требовала немедленного решения.

– Возвращаюсь, – бросил он в передатчик и выскользнул в коридор, смешавшись с ничего не подозревающими клерками как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать встречи с амбалами в бронежилетах.

Двадцать минут спустя, стоя на крыше соседнего здания бок о бок с Кугаром, он наблюдал, как из офиса «Крайстчерч Технолоджис» выходят один за другим четверо хорошо вооруженных ребят. 

– Нас пасут.

– И тебя об этом предупредил компьютер?

Кугар уже убрал винтовку в чехол от виолончели и теперь деловито поправлял замки, поглядывая на улицу с края крыши. 

– Кто-то, взломавший его до меня, – поправил Дженсен насупившись.

– Потому что у тебя это не получилось.

– Эй, мне помешали! Если бы у меня было чуть больше времени…

– В твоей голове прибавилось бы свинца, – донеслось из-за спины.

Прежде чем Дженсен успел повернуться, Кугар уже выхватил пистолет и целился в голову симпатичной брюнетки, которая выбралась на крышу по пожарной лестнице. Выправка и абсолютное спокойствие при виде оружия, направленного ей в лицо, выдавали в ней человека, который или служил в прошлом, или представлял интересы спецслужб в настоящий момент. Однако собственное оружие она доставать не спешила, будто чего-то ждала. Как и Кугар, она не начинала беседу и никак не поясняла причину своего вмешательства. Воспользовавшись всеобщим молчанием, Дженсен задал вопрос первым:

– Это ты взломала компьютер в офисе?

– С этим тебе к ней, – брюнетка мрачно указала себе за спину, где на крыше как раз показалась еще одна женщина, шатенка. Если не считать наплечной кобуры, ничто в ее внешности не указывало на принадлежность к армии или спецслужбам. Похоже, Кугар тоже определил ее как потенциально менее опасного противника, потому что пистолет так и остался нацелен в голову брюнетке.

– Это ты говорила со мной? – предпринял Дженсен очередную попытку контакта.

– О нет, с тобой говорила Она, – с придыханием, точно проповедник на мессе имя Господне, произнесла шатенка. – Вы двое важны для событий, которые произойдут в будущем и о которых Она пока не рассказывает. Но вы не переживайте, узнаете, когда придет время. Она никогда не ошибается.

Дженсен скосил взгляд на Кугара и прочел в его глазах отражение собственных мыслей. Они столкнулись с двумя ненормальными. Как секта Судного Дня, только с оружием вместо буклетов об апокалипсисе. Психической стабильностью не отличался и Макс, но он хотя бы не пытался читать им проповеди, а просто хотел убить.

– Она – это кто, божество? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Дженсен, отвлекая внимание обеих дамочек на себя, чтобы дать Кугару простор для маневра. 

– А ты быстро схватываешь. Она – Машина, – все с тем же религиозным трепетом начала шатенка и вдруг осеклась.

Кажется, они услышали шаги одновременно, все вчетвером. Поэтому, когда ведущая на крышу дверь распахнулась и прогремели первые выстрелы, Кугар и брюнетка уже открыли ответный огонь, в то время как ее подруга и Дженсен занялись двумя головорезами, влезающими на крышу по пожарной лестнице. К счастью, сегодня его пистолет не остался в машине. Захватить их живыми не пытались, противники не выдвигали никаких требований, только пытались пристрелить. Из чего Дженсен сделал два вывода: некий Самаритянин действительно отправил за ними людей, а в безумных речах их новой знакомой вполне могло оказаться рациональное зерно. Если отбросить россказни про божество. Когда очередной его выстрел поразил цель, Дженсен наконец огляделся и с облегчением обнаружил, что Кугар невредим. Вдвоем с брюнеткой они разобрались с нападавшими, проникшими на крышу с чердака. Последний неизвестный в тактическом костюме хрипел в захвате шатенки. Мгновение спустя раздался хруст сломанных позвонков, и она тяжело вздохнула, поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы:

– Ну вот и все.

Она оглядела валяющихся по крыше боевиков и спрятала оружие, снова становясь ничем не примечательной женщиной, каких пруд пруди на улицах Нью-Йорка. Кугар послал Дженсену предупреждающий взгляд, но тот и сам уже видел, что они просчитались, сочтя ее менее опасной. И она заметила их молчаливый обмен мнениями, потому что ее лицо озарила улыбка:

– Самин, ты смотри, какие котики, можно мы оставим их себе? – На что ее подруга страдальчески закатила глаза. Против воли жест показался Дженсену очень знакомым – точно так же на его выкрутасы реагировал Кугар, когда не считал нужным удостаивать их ответом. – Ну, пожалуйста, Самин, что тебе стоит?

– У тебя есть Беар и Риз, а еще Финч, хотя последний больше похож на воробья-параноика. – Самин повернулась к Кугару и Дженсену: – А вы что стоите? Самаритянин наверняка уже послал подкрепление.

– И все это ради нас?

– Нет, ради твоей футболки, чтобы изъять ее как преступление против моды.

Пока Дженсен собирался с достойным ответом, Кугар опередил его:

– Кто такой Самаритянин?

В глазах шатенки блеснул насмешливый огонек:

– А ты мне нравишься. Меня, кстати, зовут Рут, – она поймала недовольный взгляд Дженсена, и лукаво улыбнулась: – Не переживай, мне нравится исключительно его деловая хватка, а не то, о чем ты сейчас подумал. 

– А я не переживаю, – в тон ей откликнулся Дженсен. – Во-первых, ему нравится и моя деловая хватка, и то, о чем я сейчас подумал. А во-вторых, – тут Дженсен встретился с ней взглядом, – боюсь, твоя подруга будет против.

Наблюдавшие этот диалог Кугар и Самин синхронно закатили глаза.

– Теперь их двое, – страдальчески протянула она. – Кончайте трепаться, нам надо спешить.

Когда они незамеченными спустились вниз по пожарной лестнице, Кугар напомнил:

– Самаритянин. Кто это такой, почему охотится на нас? Где его найти?

За это Дженсен его и любил, ну, помимо всего прочего. Сейчас Кугар уже наверняка обдумывал, как добраться не только до Макса, но и до этого загадочного Самаритянина, чтобы пристрелить. Вот Клэй обрадуется, что их теперь преследует не один свихнувшийся социопат, а целых два!

Женщины переглянулись, и наконец та, которую подруга называла Самин, качнула головой:

– Сама рассказывай. Когда надо будет перестрелять кого-нибудь, звони. Если стрелять потребуется по коленям – не беспокой меня, лучше зови Риза. Свой лимит добрых дел на этот месяц я уже исчерпала.

– А если я куплю тебе завтрак?

По лицу Самин было видно, что сейчас ведется борьба между желанием получить халявный завтрак и нежеланием слушать болтовню. Завтрак выигрывал с разгромным счетом. Дженсен буквально видел момент, когда она сдалась. Он усмехнулся и показал Рут большой палец. Та вернула улыбку, а Самин показала им обоим средний палец, но вслух сказала:

– Только не в одном из этих веганских ресторанчиков.

– Я бы не посмела, – картинно ужаснулась Рут: – Пойдемте, мальчики? 

Этот прием был хорошо знаком Дженсену, хотя в его собственном исполнении выглядел чуть иначе: «Кугар, я обещаю не пытаться ничего приготовить, возьмем еду в забегаловке». Обычно срабатывало безотказно. Сейчас Кугар хмурился, оценивая опасность, которой грозило как согласие, так и отказ. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена и, получив от него утвердительный кивок, ответил за них обоих:

– Показывай дорогу.

* * *

Расставшись с их новыми знакомыми пару часов спустя, Дженсен не знал, что и думать. Мысли толкались в голове, как обрывки кода – хреновая аналогия, учитывая ситуацию, – и никак не желали выстраиваться в целостную картину. По всему получалось, что судьбами человечества играли два могущественных искусственных интеллекта. Машина была за свободную волю, Самаритянин за полный контроль каждого человека на земле. А шахматной доской для них служила вся планета. Ни Самин, ни Рут не знали, какая роль в этой партии уготована Дженсену и Кугару, только то, что Машина «сказала» спасти их сегодня и рассказать о себе. Складывалось впечатление, что и собственное предназначение ни одна из них до конца не представляла. Все это было бы форменным бредом от начала и до конца, если бы не оставшиеся на крыше трупы в тактических костюмах без опознавательных знаков.

Дженсен уже полчаса изливал свои соображения на этот счет ведущему машину Кугару, не забывая поглядывать в зеркало заднего вида, не пасут ли их. В молчании и редких кивках Кугара читалась напряженная сосредоточенность. Он явно размышлял о том же самом, но пока был не готов делиться мыслями, только заметил с лишенной всякого веселья усмешкой:

– Ты же хакер.

– Ну-у-у, началось! И что? По-твоему, я не фантазировал о том, как создам ИИ? Еще как! Первый месяц в учебке только и думал, как напишу программу, обладающую достаточным интеллектом, чтобы разнести на клочки Пентагон вместе ЦРУ. Но это фантастика, Куг. Так не бывает.

– Помнится, младшему лейтенанту Дэвису ты говорил совсем другое. – Улыбка Кугара потеряла в мрачности.

Они оба прекрасно помнили этот случай. Лет пять назад, еще во время их службы в армии, компьютеры на базе слетели с катушек – вместо служебных документов на экран выводились последние просмотренные пользователем порноролики. Скандал поднялся страшный. Тот факт, что накануне Дженсен получил взыскание за неуставной внешний вид, не имел к случившемуся никакого отношения. Кто бы мог подумать иначе? Младшему лейтенанту Дэвису, которому поручили собрать рапорты всех, кто мог быть причастным, Дженсен так и сказал, что искусственный интеллект, управляющий всемирной паутиной, оказался религиозен и пришел покарать служащих базы за грех похоти. После нескольких дней работы армейским программистам удалось уничтожить вирус. Причастность Дженсена к его появлению установить не смогли. Конечно, не смогли! Дженсен был слишком хорош, чтобы попасться.

– Так то Дэвис. Ему я мог сказать, что это сделали пришельцы с целью изучения сексуальных привычек командного состава. Он все равно бы ничего не доказал. – Кугар хмыкнул, не отрицая очевидного, и Дженсен продолжил: – Но сейчас… Ну бред же. Какой еще искусственный интеллект? Не думаю, что всем словам этих дамочек следует верить, правда, Куг?

Когда ответа не последовало, Дженсен оторвался от созерцания потока машин за лобовым стеклом. Они как раз остановились на очередном светофоре, и Кугар хмурясь смотрел в окно. Проследив направление его взгляда, Дженсен и сам замер как вкопанный: красный огонек на дорожной камере наблюдения тревожно мигал. Случайный прохожий, случись ему заметить, наверняка принял бы это за неисправность. Ни Дженсен, ни Кугар случайными прохожими не были. Для них беспорядочное на первый взгляд подмигивание красного огонька складывалось в послание, переданное азбукой Морзе: «Верь».


End file.
